A Thief's Family
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Ever wonder what the main character of persona 5's home life is like? This is my take. Mpreg and yaoi


I do not own Yuri on Ice or persona 5. I own any ocs and my version of the main character in Persona 5. There are some spoilers for one of the endings of persona 5. Please enjoy. I took down the original because an overly religious jerk decided to try to lecture me. I found it insensitive since for all they knew I was not Christian.

Key:

 **"Russian."**

 **"** Morgana speaking."

* * *

The teen know as Tenshi Honda smiled as he and his friends drove along towards his home town.

"I can't believe you live in Hastetsu, home of two of the greatest ice skaters ever!" squealed Ann Takamaki, "Do you think we'll meet them? I hear Yuuri Nikiforov, formerly Katsuri, has that condition that lets him have kids and is the mother of two."

The leader of the Phatom Thieves looked at her, "I didn't peg you for an ice skating fan."

"We were on a field trip to an ice skating rink back home where Victor Nikiforov and Otabek Atlin were doing an exhibition performance and she was extracted. Too bad she can't skate well enough to be a pro," teased Ryuji Sakamoto.

Ann glared at him, "At least I could stay on my feet on the ice!"

"No fighting!" snapped the only driver they had, Makoto Niijima, the poor girl was a little cranky due to having no one to take over for her.

"Please calm down," begged Haru Okumara, the only other person in the car that was old enough to drive but lacked a license.

"Is it true your family owns a hot spring inn? I wonder if I could do some sketches," Yusuke Kitagawa wondered aloud.

"They do and you'll have to ask," was Tenshi's answer.

"I hope there aren't too many people..." said Futaba Sakura, youngest member of their group and former shut in.

Haru put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "We'll all be there, so try to relax."

"Yeah, it'll be fine," agreed Morgana, who was currently curled up in Haru's lap getting a nice petting.

After a few hours more of driving they arrived at inn belonging to Tenshi's family.

"This is gonna be sooo sweet!" cheered Ryuji as they grabbed their bags and Tenshi's things from the van.

"There something I should tell you-" Tenshi started to say but the others were to busy chatting and heading in to hear him, the dark haired boy sighed knowing they would find out what he was trying to say soon enough.

He opened the door, "Oba-san, Oji-san, I'm home!"

A chubby, older woman appeared in the uniform of the inn came forward, throwing her arms around the leader of their little group in a hug.

"Oh Tenshi! I missed you so much!" she cried kissing his cheek before realizing that there were other people with him, "Oh, I didn't realize there were customers, I'm sorry."

"Oba-san, they're my friends, not customers, I swear I sent a message."

"Oh, right, why don't you dears go to our private parlor and relax. Tenshi, everyone will be here in a few minutes, please show your friends the way," she asked smiling.

Tenshi nodded knowing that he wasn't going to get his friends to listen since they were so excited as he showed them the way to the private parlor. After a while the door to the room opened and he was tacked by a pair of children, one was female with silvery hair and grey-blue eyes while the second was a boy with black hair and blue-green eyes.

"Tenshi's back! Tenshi's back!" they both cheered hugging him as four adults walked in, Ann and Ryuji recognizing two right away.

"OMG! Its Victor Nikiforov and Otabek Altin! Tenshi you never said you knew them!" squealed the model.

"You haven't told them?" said a black haired, brown eyed man wearing blue framed glasses.

"Told us what?" asked a confused Makoto.

Tenshi nervously rubbed the back of his neck, despite the two children hanging off him, "Well...to be honest...my family name isn't really Honda...that's my grandmother's madein name...My real name is...Tenshi Nikiforov..."

"Wait...so you lied to us?!" cried Ryuji.

"Let me explain!" protested Tenshi before an upset Futaba punched him in the arm.

The others started to get closer, clearly upset with him as he picked up the little girl.

"Please don't hurt my big brother," said the child, her lip quivering.

"Big brother?" the rest of the phantom thieves repeated.

"Tenshi, Katya is not a human shield, put her down," ordered the man in glasses.

"I'm not using her as a shield, Mom, I'm using her puppy dog eyes," he said but put her down none the less after getting swatted upside the head by the said man.

"Ok how about everyone calms down and let the introductions begin," said Victor, blinking as the last of the adults, a blond, rushed past out of the room.

"Can we wait for Mama to come back Uncle Victor?" asked the boy.

"Is something wrong with Uncle Yurio?" asked Tenshi as his family sat down.

"Papa says that Mama may have another baby in his tummy and it's making him sick," explained the dark haired boy.

Otabek stroked the little boy's hair, "Actually, Maxim, it was confirmed before we came."

After a few moments where Tenshi's grandmother offered them some Katsudon, Yurio as Tenshi called him returned.

"Morning sickness sucks..." the blond started sitting down, "Who are these people?"

"My friends from Tokyo, and my cat," Tenshi replied, letting Morgana out of his bag.

"Kitty!" cheered the two kids and the blond man, starting to pet the cat making him purr.

"I get the kids liking the cat, but why him?" asked Futaba pointing at the blond skater.

Tenshi sighed, "As far as I know he's always liked them. Uncle Yurio, you can't take Morgana home with you."

The blond pouted holding the cat.

"Cleaning a cat's litter box is not good for a pregnant person," Otabek pointed out.

Yurio kept pouting but nodded.

"So Morgana's a girl kitty?" asked Maxim, making the cat give him a dirty look.

Ryuji snickered behind his hand, it was hard to think that the cat was actually male with such a feminine name, then their leader had a feminine name too.

"I'm not a girl!" the cat snapped though only the phantom thieves knew this.

"No, he's male," explained Makoto.

"Since we are all here why don't you introduce everyone, son," suggested Victor.

"Right," Tenshi said taking a deep breath, "Well first there's Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Makoto Niijima, and Haru Okumura who are my former school mates and my friends. Then there's Yusuke Kitagawa, we met him when he wanted Ann to model for a painting. You already know Morgana the cat and last but certainly not least is Futaba Sakura who is the adopted daughter of gentleman who took care of me while I was living in Tokyo."

Maxim stuck his hand into the air and stared waving it around, "Are any of those girls your girlfriend?"

All four girls and Tenshi turned slightly red before they all declared that, no, none of them were his girlfriend.

Tenshi cleared his throat, "Anyways, guys this is my father; Victor Nikiforov, my mother; Yuuri Katsuri Nikiforov, my baby sister, Katya. My honorary uncles Yuri Plisetsky Altin, we just call him Yurio to keep from confusing him with Mom, and Otabek Altin, their son Maxim. My grandparents Toshiya Katsuki and Hiroko Honda Katsuri which is where my false family name comes from, and my Aunt Mari isn't here right now."

"So...why did you keep who you are a secret from us?" asked Futaba, who was still upset with the older teen.

"Because due to my parents fame it's always been hard for me to make friends my age who aren't trying to use me to get their 15 minutes in the spotlight by being "friends" with me or trying to find dirt on me or my family to sell to tabloids. We were already discussing my living in Tokyo when I was accused so we jumped on the opportunity for me to have a normal life, at least for a year. I had planed on coming clean on Christmas but you already know what happened to that plan," he explained.

"About that..." piped up his mother, his eyes narrowing, "What exactly did you do that got you into enough trouble to be put in juvie?"

The teens all sweatdropped, Tenshi had willingly turned himself in as the leader of the Phantom Thieves to help convict Shido while keeping them safe. He was locked up due to that and his so called criminal record, no thanks to the previously mentioned man. They just weren't sure they could tell his mother this without getting him in trouble. However Tenshi knew that his mother would not stop until he spilled the beans.

"It's a bit of a long story," he said as his grandmother returned with the food, "Maybe we should eat first?"

The other nodded, noting the longing look on Tenshi's face since it had been almost a year since he had enjoyed his grandmother's cooking. Everyone happily dug in, the other thieves exclaiming at how good the food was.

"This is as good as Sojiro's curry!" cheered Futaba with a grin, the others nodding, even letting Morgana have some of the pork and rice.

"So good!"

After they had eaten, the dark haired boy kept his word and told his tale, jumping on his mother's back along with his father and Kazakhstani honorary uncle when he mentioned being drugged and beaten in the interrogation room as well as his false murder.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GORO AKICHI!" Yuri cried under his family, clearly angry that anyone would dare try to harm his son since he was clawing at the floor, Yurio scrambling out of his reach.

"There is no point, **Mama** ," Tenshi said, slipping into a bit of Russian due to the stress of keeping his mother from hurting himself or someone else, "He's dead, and sadly he will never get a proper burial..."

The other Theives looked down. Sure none of them really liked the traitor/fake ace detective but he had suffered a great deal in his short life and had sacrificed himself so they would change the heart of his father who had the gall to dump him and his mother before he had even been born.

"Honestly, my sister wasn't pleased with their treatment of him either, they could have done serious damage to his body and mind," added Makoto with a sigh, "It really is disgraceful how they behaved, my father must have been rolling in his grave."

The two children were trying to figure out how to understand Morgana's speech and weren't really paying attention to their elders.

"They're _staring_ at me!" whined the feline, who was creeped out at the duo's eager and hopeful looks.

"Sorry you two, but it doesn't work that way," said Futaba, who was amused by their attempts.

"Aw!" whined the two children.

"Big brother! Teach me how to understand Morgana!" begged Katya, pouting at her elder brother as he got off their mother, "Or I'll tell everybody that Daddy gave you a girly name!"

"You just told them," pointed out Victor, "I had forgotten that Tenshi was a feminine name when I chose it, but he looked so angelic asleep that I wanted to name him that. Yuri couldn't protest because he was out of it due to pain meds."

"He has a terrible memory a lot of the time. When it comes to skating routines he's got no problem but promises, they slip his mind" Yurio added, "My **Grandpa** has better a memory then Victor."

"Anyways, it's impossible we all heard Mona-chan speak in the Metaverse so we gained the cognition to understand him in this world too," explained Haru.

Makoto nodded, "For a short time my sister entered the Metaverse as well but since she had no interaction with Morgana she couldn't understand him."

Tenshi cleared his throat and everyone quieted down so he could finish the tale with the other's help. A sweatdrop forming when everyone else glared at Ryuji for scaring them after they had taken Shido's treasure.

"You guys already beat me up once for that!" the dyed blond cried.

"Seems our **son** has found talented friends," said Victor with the smile that said that something mean was coming up next, "But it makes me worried that they could drag his grades down."

This made Ryuji and Ann sweatdrop, the other thieves stared, 'He's harsh!'

"I was top in my class all year Papa, Makoto was even willing to help me study."

Yuri sighed, "You're being mean again dear...sometimes I think it's a Russian thing..."

Yurio glared at him, "Shut up, Piggy!"

Maxim glared too, though his was much more childish and less harsh, implying he was trying to mimic his mom.

"Now, now, Tenshi's not finished his story," piped up Hiroko, "Have you dear?

"Thank you Oba-san," he said before finishing the tale of what happened on that fateful Christmas Eve and the events that followed once he was released thanks to his friends.

Tenshi's family smiled at the thieves.

"Thank you for helping our son. We knew he would never do something like that but there was nothing we could do to prove his innocence," said Yuri bowing to them.

"After all he did for us it was the least we could do," protested Futaba smiling, "I mean he helped us all in multiple ways. So what's next for you anyways?"

Tenshi smiled, "I am planning on giving people courage in another way, but first, a soak in the hot spring!"

 _ **Around 2 years later, after the skating Grand Prix Final**_

Sojiro smiled as he cooked a big pot of Curry for the party that was about to happen, his daughter Futaba was clearing tables for the guests. Just as she finished the door opened to show Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru as well as some other people who had figured out the truth about the kids. The fortune teller; Chihaya Mifune, the former thug and currant model gun shop owner, Munehisa Iwai, the small clinc doctor; Tae Takemi, Tenshi and Ann's former teacher Sadayo Kawakami, their former classmate Yuuki Mishima. Yusuke's old school mate and famale shogi player Hifumi Togo, and Makoto's elder sister and former prosecutor; Sae Nijima . All of them had changed in some way over the years, Ryuji's hair was back to it's natural black color, Futaba was taller, most of the girls had new hairstyles and Sae was happy with her new career.

"We brought snacks!" cheered Ryuji holding up the bag.

"And drinks," added Ann holding one too.

Sojiro nodded, "They'll be here soon so we have to finish setting up."

Today they were celebrating two things; first Tenshi's successful transfer to the same collage as Ryuji and Ann and second his gold medal at the Grand Prix finals that he one by a very small margin. His theme had been heroes and his costumes had been a modified version of his Phantom Thief outfit, it had shorter coat tails and the pants were snugger and almost exact replica of Goro Akechi's outfit. He did this because he really had considered the other male a friend and giving him a send off of sorts by skating in the costume. The group grinned as the door opened to show Tenshi and his family.

"CONGRATS!" they cheered waking Maxim's baby brother; Dimitri, from his nap, luckily he didn't cry, just looked around.

"There better be fatty tuna!" Morgana demanded sticking his furry head out of Tenshi's bag.

"Translation?" asked Sae.

"He wants fatty tuna," replied Tenshi, "At this rate we'll have a fatty cat."

Everyone laughed.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
